Snowed In
by morganaDW
Summary: 1-shot. When Sam gets hurt by a witch on Christmas Eve it's up to Dean to help get his brother warm in all ways while also being snowed in at their motel. *Hurt/limp!Sam & worried/protective!Dean* Set probably Season 2* (Dean/Sam)


**Snowed In**

**Summary: **_1-shot. When Sam gets hurt by a witch on Christmas Eve it's up to Dean to help get his brother warm in all ways while also being snowed in at their motel. *Hurt/limp!Sam & worried/protective!Dean* Set probably Season 2* (Dean/Sam)_

**Pairing: **_Dean/Sam_

**Warnings: **_Language and explicit content given that this is Wincest after all._

**Tags/Spoilers: **_Not tagged to anything and there shouldn't be spoilers unless you haven't seen the early seasons._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but the brain that comes up with this stuff._

**Author Note: **_Since it's been a while since I've written a Wincest piece I tried to do one set around the holidays and this is what the muse came up with. Enjoy!_

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"No, I don't think we're gonna be going anywhere until this snow lets up, Bobby. As soon as it does and the roads clear then we'll head your way. Yeah, I know and yeah, I'll tell him. Merry Christmas to you too," Dean Winchester disconnected the call with a sigh, pocketing his cell phone while eyeing the ever increasing inches of snow on the ground outside the motel in upstate New York with a sneer. "This is why I voted to follow a case to Florida."

He and Sam had tossed a coin and he'd lost so he'd gotten dragged to rural upstate New York on a ghost hunt that turned into something a bit more than the Winchester brothers were counting on when they figured out that a local coven of witches was controlling the spirit of a British soldier from 1776 to do their dirty work for them.

Dean thought he'd taken the worst assignment, digging up frozen ground in a nearly snow buried graveyard to salt and burn the redcoat while Sam dealt with the basically harmless coven of mostly misunderstood housewives looking for excitement.

He'd thought that until he got back to the farmhouse to find a roomful of dead wannabe witches, Sam hanging from the rafters with a bloody cut scrawled on his chest, his forehead split open and the actual witch holding a knife to his throat while whispering something in Sam's ear that caused his brother's semiconscious body to convulse when the mark glowed and Sam screamed.

The damn witch had been too close for Dean to risk a shot and then he was too busy rushing to his brother's side to give a damn about the witch.

As hunters they were trained to never let a target escape or live but Dean was more big brother than hunter that night and his priority was Sam. He let the woman escape while he focused on cutting his brother down, getting him wrapped up to prevent his cold body from slipping further into shock and getting him into the Impala for a trip back to the motel room Dean had thankfully rented just in case earlier that day.

The bloody gash on Sam's head hadn't concerned Dean as much as the bloody mark had since the hunter suspected the damn witch had worked some kind of spell on his brother just by the way Sam's body had jerked and he screamed but he had no clue what kind of spell or how lasting it was until he'd just heard back from Bobby.

Now between what he'd told him and the ever increasing snowstorm that was falling, Dean suspected this wasn't going to be a very festive Christmas Eve for his little brother.

"Hey," he spoke as he entered the motel room and was instantly pulling off his leather jacket, and heavy flannel button down because their room felt like a sauna to him even though the young man huddled under layers of blankets was literally freezing to death right then. "You want Bobby's good news or bad news first?"

At first when Sam had begun to shiver violently Dean had assumed it was because it was winter, it was cold, and he was in shock but slowly it began to click that his brother was cold no matter how high he turned the heater in the car up to and about the only time Sam's shivers slowed down was if Dean touched him.

A glassy hazel eye peeked out from under the blankets and a muffled 'good' was heard as Dean locked the door and made sure it and the windows were secured before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Well, he looked up that mark the witch put on you and yeah, it's like we thought; she hit you with a spell."

Spells were better than curses in Dean's opinion since some curses couldn't be broke while spells would eventually wear off…it was the time thing that might be a problem at times but he ignored that for the moment while trying to move the blankets aside so he could check the mark that he'd cleaned and dressed despite Sam's squirming.

"The other good news is that it won't kill you," Dean paused until his brother's other eye appeared to give him a dark look because he wasn't continuing. "The bad news is that it'll feel like it is before it breaks cause you will be freezing until this spell breaks because according to Bobby's little book of spells and lore it's an ice spell from some ancient Scandinavian witch who's lover spurned her and she froze to death waiting for him to come."

"Wonderful," Sam mumbled from under the layers of blankets. "H…how long?"

Dean looked at his watch and winced. "Another 12-18 hours at least…unless I can maybe find the bitch and make her remove it."

That was a longshot and they both knew it plus when Sam's ice cold hand shot out from under the blankets to grab for Dean's wrist it was plain the younger Winchester didn't want to be left alone.

"No…don't go. Just…stay with me?" Sam hated to keep his brother from going and finishing the hunt but he was beyond cold and couldn't stand the thought of being alone. He also wasn't sure how to tell Dean that just him sitting there helped to make him not freeze as bad. "So…cold…De'n."

"I know you're cold, Sammy," Dean heard the stutter as Sam's teeth chattered as he shook despite the room being so hot that Dean was sweating. "I'm not leaving you, little brother. I'll be here and I'll get you over this."

Sam hoped so. He still wasn't sure how the damn witch had even gotten the drop on him. He'd been sneaking in the bay door to try to see what was going on when he heard the first scream. Sam recalled pulling his weapon, he recalled going to the door to the big room and seeing the bodies and then there was nothing but pain. He woke up hanging from his wrists with the woman carving some mark on his chest and speaking to him in some other language. He only understood her when she'd whispered in his ear a second before his whole body felt like it was hit by ice cold fire and he hadn't been warm since.

"Bobby said to try a hot water bath to keep you warm so we can try that after I get some food down you," Dean reached for the bags he'd brought in from the diner down the road while he put other stuff in the small fridge the room came equipped with. "We're in for some bad snow so that's not going to help but I don't want to try to drive to Bobby's in this weather. I'd rather us wait out the snow and the spell in a room that I can at least jack up the heat in."

Getting food down Sam wasn't easy since he was too cold to feel like eating but finally when a French fry appeared in front of the blanket he did slowly work into a sitting position still wrapped in all the blankets and Dean's leather jacket to eat what his brother put in front of him.

"Are…are you mad?" he asked in between bites of soggy fries and careful bites of hot broth.

"About what?" Dean asked while trying to find a fry that wasn't soggy.

"With me," Sam shivered harder and fought back a sob of frustration when an unexpected warm hand touching his face had him looking up. "I didn't even see her, De'n."

Dean knew their Dad might've bitched if he'd ever have learned of this but since John Winchester had been KIA so to speak saving Dean's life, he decided it didn't matter what he and Sam did.

"Bobby said this kind of witch has the power to make herself invisible so that's probably how she jumped you. It's fine, Sam. I'm not mad at you but next time I say we go to Florida we're going to Florida and you're doing the graveyard thing," Dean replied, sitting the food aside once he saw that Sam wasn't going to be able to eat anymore right then. "You want to try the hot water or just stay on the bed?"

Sam was torn. Hot water sounded great but he feared to get him warm the damn water would need to be scalding so he didn't want that either. "Can…can you just lay here and hold me?" he asked but quickly buried his face in the blankets to hide it since they hadn't really discussed picking up on where things had been starting to go when he left for college. "I…I mean, you don't have to. I know you're probably roasting in here since it has to be hot cause I think that candle's melting but…"

"It's a sex spell, Sam," Dean spoke up quietly, adding. "Or…it's a love spell since the witch froze to death after being spurned the only way to break the spell quicker than letting it wear off is for the infected person, you, to be held or made love to by the person he or she or you…loves and loves you back."

That made sense to Sam. "She…she said I…I was cold inside and would only be warm again if…" he dropped his eyes, afraid to tell his brother what the witch said but finally did when he felt a hand rub his arm through the blankets. "If…you could warm me up inside and out."

"Huh, okay then," Dean coughed as the implication of that sank in. He hated witches any way but he really hated witches that picked up things too easily about them. "Okay, so then that is why you don't seem to shake as much if I'm close to you or when I touched you in the car."

"Yeah…I think," Sam mumbled, curling back up on the bed to try to get the blankets tighter around him when he felt them being tugged away. "Dean? No! Cold! Need…"

"I know what you need, little brother. But to get it you're going to have to trust me to give it to you and to move this stuff so I can hold you," Dean told him, looking his scared brother in the eyes to offer the smile only Sam ever got to see on him. "You trusted me when you were 16 and then when you were 17 the first time we made love. Do you still trust me to not hurt you, baby boy?" he asked and let his voice drop to the low sexy one that had turned Sam on when he was too young to understand why.

Sam went still at both the tone and one of the two nicknames that only Dean used without getting a fist to the face but this one wasn't used as frequently as 'Sammy' so it never failed to catch his attention. He did trust his brother. Hell, in Sam's mind he'd been trusting his brother since he was a baby and this wasn't any different.

His grip on the blankets loosened to allow Dean to pull them away and immediately Sam's body was wracked with violent shudders; trembling so bad he swore he'd crack some teeth with as bad as they were chattering. "D-Dean…" he tried to speak but couldn't get anything to come out.

Dean noticed the mark on Sam's chest wasn't seeping or anything so he took that as a good sign. It was redder than he liked but suspected that would stop as soon as he got his little brother warm and one look told the hunter the quickest way to do that.

He pulled his t-shirt off and then began to skim out of his jeans while feeling wide eyes watching him. "You need skin on skin body contact for the warmth and…for the other side of this it usually works better without clothes unless you have a different idea?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking at the quick shake of Sam's head but reached out to catch his brother's shaking hands when he tried to work the heavy sweatpants off. "Mine."

The word was a low growl but Sam shivered from it, just not from cold this time. He used to love the possessive tone Dean could get at times; he just never admitted to loving it or else he never would've lived it down. Right then it sent a brief but warm feeling through his cold body and he let Dean remove the sweats and briefs.

If this were any other time and if he couldn't see his brother's body shaking with cold or that it looked like Sam's lips were turning blue from the cold of the witch's spell Dean would've taken his time to look at the body of the young man his once chubby baby brother had grown into.

"Remind me to tell you later how damn good you look, Sammy," he smiled at the flash of pink he saw on Sam's cheeks and loved that he could still make his brother blush like he had when Sam was a teenager. "C'mere, Sam."

Dean laid down beside Sam, not even thinking until just then that when he'd booked this room that he'd gotten one with a King size bed instead of two Queens like he had been renting them. He pushed that aside to focus on the shivering young man that slowly moved back into his arms; Sam's back pressed against Dean's chest.

The room was a sauna and Dean's body was so hot he was sweating but the moment Sam moved back against him the older brother had to fight not to gasp at how cold Sam's body felt to the touch. He quickly grabbed for a couple of the heavier blankets to lay over them, hoping he didn't pass out from the heat.

"Shhh, shhh, just lay still and get used to my body being this close again," he urged, fingers of his one hand carding back through Sam's floppy dark hair while Dean laid his other in the center of his brother's chest and felt cold fingers weakly trying to grip it. "You'll be warm soon, baby boy," he promised softly, lips near Sam's ear to whisper soft soothing words that he hoped would distract Sam and allow him to start to feel warm but it just seemed his brother was shaking harder and Dean swore once again he hated witches.

"C-cold, Dean," Sam mumbled, fingers stiff from the cold he felt even though he knew Dean's body was hot he wasn't feeling it. He wasn't feeling anything…until he felt a finger touch his lips and something began to coil in his belly.

"Can you remember when you were 16?" Dean's voice was low, breath hot on his neck when he spoke and then felt soft lips kiss his neck and Sam blinked. "It was winter in Montana and Dad parked us in some godforsaken cabin in the woods while he went to hunt something big and furry with Pastor Jim? You had bronchitis though I will go to my grave swearing it was the start of pneumonia and I balked at leaving you with Caleb so I stayed with you?"

Sam did remember that. He remembered being sick, he remembered having trouble breathing and also freezing in the damn cabin that barely had any heat and no insulation in the windows. He remembered hearing the shouts between his brother and father until finally he thought he heard Caleb tell Dean that he couldn't shoot their Dad and Dean replying that he'd better get him the hell out of his sight then.

The next thing the sick teenager recalled was feeling his brother in the bed with him to hold him and try to keep him warm. That was also one of the first times that Dean allowed anything besides basic petting or kissing happen between them.

"You were sick and cranky so I told you I'd give you something else to focus on," Dean smiled against Sam's neck where he was once again sucking little marks along it, feeling his brother's shivering beginning to slow down some as he listened to his voice; tapping his finger against chapped lips until on instinct they opened to suck his finger in as if Sam knew what he wanted from him. "That's it, Sammy. You remember that I had you suck my fingers so I could use them to open your tight little hole."

Sam remembered that only too well and wasn't sure if he moaned or Dean did when he began to suck on the single finger slowly at first and then faster. He was certain he groaned when his tongue got in on the act and he tasted his brother and began to forget how cold he was in favor of focusing his whole attention on the finger between his lips.

"That's my boy," Dean bit his lip to keep in his own groan at the feel and sight of his finger being suckled like he could recall Sam sucking on his baby bottle; feeling weak fingers gripping his wrist.

Dean swallowed thickly; his cock was already hardening and dripping precome from this act but knew he needed to handle Sam carefully since they hadn't done this since the night before Sam left for college. He rubbed his other hand over Sam's chest while letting him suck his finger a little more when he noticed that it seemed to be soothing his brother or starting to help him feel warmer because he wasn't shaking nearly as badly as before.

"I'm going to start to touch you now, Sammy," he murmured softly, easing his finger out of Sam's mouth and heard the soft whine of discontent. "You can hold onto my other hand but I need this one and trust me, you'll enjoy what I do with it."

Sam blushed but did reach up to hold onto Dean's other hand, needing the contact when he felt the touch of Dean's finger rubbing over and around the tight puckered rim of his hole and gasping at the feel of it making the first gentle push inside.

"Oh my God," Dean's breath was hot on his neck and Sam thought he felt his brother tense but couldn't be positive since he was struggling to stay still and not push back because he also recalled how good Dean's finger could feel in his ass. "I forgot how tight you could be, Sam."

"Dean…please," Sam moaned, moving back a little until he felt Dean's chest more against his back when a knee slipped between his and slowly he began to forget how cold he'd been. "Feels…"

"What do you feel, Sam?" Dean asked, concerned that this might not be a good plan until he saw the small curve of Sam's lips as he tried to look over his shoulder. "How does this feel?" he asked while giving his finger a careful push into tight moist heat that nearly had him coming right then.

"Good," Sam groaned, fingers clinging to Dean's hand instead of moving down to grasp his own cock that had started to respond to the hard body behind him and the finger that was moving slowly in his ass as Dean worked to stretch him. "I…I don't feel quite as cold but I'm still not warm."

"I'm not done," Dean chuckled and gave Sam's lips a quick playful kiss that had his brother laughing. "I've missed you, Sammy," he murmured softly, deciding he might as well be honest since there was no way to avoid any chick flick moments this time. "I mean, yeah I missed this but…mostly I missed my little brother."

Sam's lashes lowered to hide his eyes and the tears welling up in them at that admission. He knew how rare emotions were for Dean to show or express so he understood that this moment was rare and would cherish it always. He also knew he had to be careful how he responded so his brother didn't shut down on him.

"I…I missed you too," he whispered back, letting his head rest back against a solid shoulder when slowly a second finger joined the first and he had to bite down on his lip at the low burn of pain but before it even got to be more than a light burn the pain was gone and he was moaning. "I…missed this but…missed my big brother more."

Dean heard the shake in Sam's voice, he felt him tense as well and stopped moving his fingers until his brother's body relaxed enough that he felt he could move again. He also noticed the shivering was coming back and guessed his prep work was taking too long. "Sammy…"

"Don't care," Sam gritted, feeling it too and wanting that feeling of warmth and love back that he'd just started to feel. "I don't care if I'm too sore to move tomorrow, Dean. We're probably gonna be snowed in anyway so I won't be getting out of bed much anyway just…please do it. Fuck me or…"

"No," Dean's tone dropped low, his darkening green eyes lifting to turn Sam's flushed but still chilly face toward him. "What was the one thing I told you the very first time I ever did this with you?" he demanded, lifting an eyebrow until he felt Sam melt back against him. "What did I say to you, Sammy?"

"That…that no matter what we did or anything that it wouldn't be fucking," Sam murmured, tears dropping on his cheeks. "You said you'd make love to me and always stay with me afterward."

"Yeah, and that's what I'm doing this time too," Dean knew he had a reputation of playing it fast and loose with his sex life. He'd gained that rep from high school and on and he never denied that he did play hard with the ladies at times but this, what he had with Sam, was not like anything else and never would be.

No matter who they were to one another or what other people saw when they looked at them this would always be his Sammy, the only person in Dean's life that he would ever honestly say he loved and what was between them would never be anything as crass as what he'd had with others.

Catching Sam's mouth in a kiss that began slow, Dean deepened it while hastening his fingers to try to open his brother more to take his already fully hard, red and weeping cock but knew the spell wasn't going to give him the time he'd prefer to have and would have to risk hurting Sam a little just to get him warm fully.

"This might hurt," he warned lowly, tongue licking over and into Sam's mouth. "Just try not to move or fight if it does. I promise I'll go as slow as I can, Sam."

Sam's head nodded blindly, torn between cold and hot as he felt Dean's fingers pull out of his ass only to be quickly replaced by a much thicker and he knew longer thing; groaning from desire he pushed down the urge to panic when the thick cock stretched him more than he was ready for.

"Fuck, this is…you're still too tight for this," Dean could feel his brother's muscles contracting, fighting what they still saw as an intrusion and he started to stop, to pull out until he could give Sam time to adjust to him only to hiss when his little brother took him by surprise and suddenly grabbed for him while trying to push his hips back. "Sam!"

"Want…want to feel you!" Sam also wanted to be warm and knew the pain would be brief compared to what he'd be in if Dean stopped now. "Dean, please! It'll hurt but not for long. This cold hurts more than you will. I don't wanna be cold again, De'n."

Dean groaned at the soft shaking voice, the plea he could hear in Sam's voice and nodded tightly. "I love you," he said before kissing Sam with heat, using the deep passionate kiss as a distraction when he gave a roll of his hips to feel how much resistance there was.

Sam's body was tight but not as much as what Dean feared there'd be. He gave another couple slow gentle rolls before he felt his cock breach the last ring of muscle and heard Sam gasp as they finally came flush, balls to ass, and it took every ounce of control that Dean had right then not to come just from the feeling of Sam's tight inner walls contracting and relaxing around his cock.

Sam was gasping, shaking and fighting his own battle to come; fingers itching to touch his dripping cock but knew Dean would growl at him if he did that. "Dean…need to come…need to feel you come."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dean would've liked to have drawn it out, to give Sam more time but knew this time it was more about breaking that spell and getting his brother warm than anything else. "Next time I'll take my time," he kissed Sam's neck and saw his smile that there would be a next time. "You can come whenever you need to, baby boy."

Dean's fingers wrapped around Sam's cock to feel his brother's hips trying to decide which way to move while he rolled his hips to work his cock in Sam's ass until he shifted subtly and smiled at the shout he heard when his cock finally found Sam's prostate.

The first steady touch of his cock on that spot inside Sam had his little brother coming with a shout of his name and then a stream of Latin as hot strips of come hit Dean's hand and Sam's stomach and the bed.

"That's it, Sammy," he whispered softly, hearing Sam's voice and feeling his brother moving against him as he worked him through the climax.

Dean was so focused on Sam that he wasn't even aware of how close he was to his own until he felt Sam's inner muscles clamp down on his cock after one solid thrust against Sam's prostate and with a muffled moan against his brother's back Dean felt his body rocked by his own orgasm.

"Dean!" Sam moaned at the feel of warmth filling him and knew with a hard shudder that his brother had come and suddenly just like that the pain on Sam's chest from the mark began to vanish and there was a rush of heat coursing through his veins like a furnace was turned on and he went from chilly to hot in mere seconds. "De'n…"

He heard his brother's voice, he felt him shudder and while Dean tried to bring his attention back to Sam while working his body over his orgasm he saw a flash of white a second before Sam went limp in his arms. 

"Sammy?" he adjusted his grip to hold Sam back against him while his hips thrust forward a few more times, moving his fingers away from Sam's softening cock after he heard a soft whimper. "Sam?"

Sam murmured softly but his lips curved in a slow sleepy smile, content as his body came down off its high; brain overheated from the climax and the breaking of the spell and he fell to sleep briefly.

Feeling that Sam was relaxed, seeing his soft contented smile, and realizing his brother's skin was once again warm to the touch told Dean that Sam had just been knocked out for a little while from too much exertion but that he would be fine once he woke up.

He gave a couple more thrusts until feeling his own cock softening and then laid still to hold his brother, lips pressing soft kisses to the back of Sam's neck until slowly easing out to avoid hurting Sam any more than he might've.

Dean heard a soft murmured complaint at the loss of contact but quickly soothed his sleeping brother while he grabbed a warm cloth to wipe Sam clean of sweat and come, wiped himself down and then reached to get Sam dressed back in the sweats.

He pulled on a pair of warm sleep pants for himself, took a peek outside to see that they were indeed snowed in before crawling back in beside his brother after doing a hasty but skillful job at switching the covers to clean ones so he could hold Sam and keep them covered until seeing if the spell had indeed been broke.

Dean did, before getting into bed, turn the thermostat down to a reasonable temperature so he didn't cook under the covers but before he was even situated in bed Sam was restlessly tossing the covers away with a grumble that had his older brother's lips curving up.

"Hey, you waking up or does sex with me just put you in a bad mood?" he asked lightly, seeing Sam's lashes fluttering before they opened with a boyish yawn that reminded him of when they'd been kids ad Sam would first wake up. "Sammy?"

"Too hot in here for covers," Sam grumbled, still half asleep so it took him a moment to realize what he'd said; then his eyes were shooting open wide. "I'm hot," he whispered, looking down to see the mark on his chest was also gone and he realized for the first time how hot his brother had to have been earlier. "I'm…I feel…you did it. You broke her spell."

Dean's fingers brushed over still pale cheeks to smile. "I think 'we' broke the spell and this room probably won't go back to normal for a day or so but don't go pushing it," he pulled a lighter blanket up. "You can't go around without anything or else you'll get sick and then Bobby will gripe."

Sam considered it but decided he was too tired to bitch face his way around his brother. He was also more interested in the fact that Dean's arms were wrapping around him to hold him against his chest. "Thanks, Dean," he murmured, lifting his head from where he'd lain it over his brother's heart to smile as Dean kissed him softly. "Hmmm, missed those too."

"Shut up and go to sleep," Dean chuckled, glancing at the clock on the wall to smile. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

Sam thought of the day it was. He knew he had his brother a gift in his duffel but right then he was happy with the gift that Dean had just given him and as he looked and met Dean's calm eyes he suspected his brother felt the same way; even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," he murmured and found the one spot he always had as a kid and they'd share a bed and was soon falling back to sleep; feeling safe with the sound of Dean's heart under his ear and strong fingers carding through his hair.

This might have been a bum case and the witch might've escaped for the moment but Sam wouldn't have given this Christmas up for anything because it gave him back what he'd been too afraid to ask for and that was just fine with him. He'd plan for a better Christmas for them next year.

**The End**


End file.
